Leanna Takahasi
WARNING: BRUTAL DEATHS ''' Leanna is a Shadow Dragon Slayer, and Take Over S-Class Mage, a member from Fairy Tail, and a member from Team Maki. Appearance Leanna has red eyes with shoulder length black hair that is usually down. However, in x791, her hair is tied up into two pigtails, sometimes. She is a buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Although, Leanna is seen wearing a long-sleeved sailor outfit with a black collar, and Gray hand cuffs. Her outfit consists a black pleated skirt, and a red ribbon. Additionally, Leanna doesn't consistently wear the same outfit. She often wears a black stockings, and black sandals. In x792, her outfit, appearance changed; Her hair was a little bit longer compared to x791, and her hair was still black but in a lighter shade. Her eyes was still the same, her outfit. In x792, she is seen wearing a sleeveless blue, and a navy-blue skirt with a cross necklace. Her red fairy tail stamp is located at her left waist. Personality Leanna is a teenage girl with a though personality. She is a caring, cheerful, bright, generous, loving, and sweet teenage girl. She is famous for her singing voice. Leanna is also a member of the Shinozaki Family Tree. Well, as Asuna's cousin, she almost got the same personality as Asuna. Though, The Shinozaki Family, is a cursed Family, whom Asuna, and well, Leanna are the only survivors. History ... Synopsis Shinozaki Family Arc The Shinozaki Family arc, is a flashback of Leanna, of how the Shinozaki Family died, except for Leanna and Asuna. After her family died, she called herself a 'Burden' and blamed herself for their deaths. And said it was her fault, she was the one who bought her family to a haunted school, who many died. After seeing Makina's horrible death, Leanna fell onto her knees, and almost died. Right after seeing Jessica's death, Leanna's closest Family member, Leanna tried to commit suicide but somehow, Asuna stopped her. Right, Misuto's cause of death: Misuto's head was cut in half. Although, after escaping the school, Leanna and Asuna was the only survivors, all of their family died. Magic And Abilities Basic Spells * '''Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮, Eiryū no Hōkō): the most basic spell, which every Dragon Slayer has in his or her arsenal. Firstly, the user inhale some air, while charging some shadows in their mouth, after what, they release a large burst of shadows. While such Roar Spell can deliver some damage with blunt force, it rather has some unique slicing property, with what the user can deliver cutting damage to their target. * Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃, Eiryū no Zangeki): roughly said, this spell can be an alternative for Fist spells of other Dragon Slayers. When the user covers their palm in shadows, they fastly rushes to their opponent or target and then punches them with a knuckle or bare hand. With shadow property, this spell has great cutting property, because of what the user can deal some accurate and big damage to the opponent. * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang (影竜の砕牙, Eiryū no Saiga): in some cases, this spell can be considered as similar to a Slash Spell. The user generates shadows from their hand and unleashes them against the target with not only their hand, but their fingertips, as the user gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes it in a manner of scratching attack. While it can be used in close combat, the user also can just generates great amount of shadows and then, attack the opponent with those shadows, creating a momentum for their next attack or just to make a disguise. * Shadow Dragon's Claw (影竜の鉤爪, Eiryū no Kagitsume): a simple, but effective spell, when the user generates shadows from their feet and then, unleashes them against their target or opponent with a kick attack. Such kick becomes even stronger, as with great blunt force, the shadows also deal some cutting damage to the opponent. With this, when Shadow Dragon Slayer makes some very fast and curve attack, they can deal big slicing damage. * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃, Eiryū no Renjakusen): the user turns their body into shadows and then wraps themselves around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from their hands, becoming tangible once more. Such spell gives to its user the capability of making a surprise attack. Moreover, this spell has the common things with Wing Attack Spells of other Dragon Slayers, though this spell differs from them with its funcioning. * Shadow Dragon's Scales (影竜の鱗, Eiryū no Ringa): a more ranged spell, in which the user gathers some shadows in hand or hands, and then swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of shadows, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. * Shadow Dragon's Vortex (影竜の渦, Eiryū no Uzu): a spell, in which the user extends their shadow in length, creating a large, swirling vortex-like shadow under the target, that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets the user wishes without leaving a trace. It is unknown, what can happen to the victims of such devouring, but when the user releases them, they remain in their condition, in which they were devoured. * Shadow Dragon's Eruption (影竜の噴火, Eiryū no Funka): the user forms shadows from the ground, where it bursts into a geyser of shadows, which hits the the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them. By the user's wish, such shadow geyser can deal not only blunt damage, but cutting damage to the opponent. * Shadow Dragon's Large Silk (影竜の大絹, Eiryū no Daikinu): Rogue's exclusive version of separatively used White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk Spell. He gathers his shadows in both of his hands, after what he makes a swing move with them, releasing a great multitude of very thin shadow beams, which are capable of dealing a moderate damage to the user's opponent with ease. So far, Rogue is using this spell as his signature ending spell, whenever he fights strongest opponents with or without Sting's aid. * Shadow Dragon's Weaponry (影竜の兵器, Eiryū no Heiki): a set of molding-like spells, which can be seen within the Shadow Dragon Slayer. With this, the user of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic can create shadow-based weapons of different caliber for combat or using it in fuse with other spells. ** Shadow Dragon's Blade (影竜の刃, Eiryū no Ha): a spell, which can be a primary example of solid weapon-like shadow attack. The user gathers some shadows in their hand,forming it into a sharp blade, surrounded by the shadows it was created from. The blade can be sent towards targets from a distance and acts like a normal blade would, piercing the target's body on contact. The number of blades, which can be thrown is remaining unknown. ** Shadow Dragon's Scythe (影竜の大鎌, Eiryū no Ōgama): Rogue's new spell. The user gathers some shadows in hands, after what they create a scythe, which is capable of delivering great slashing damage. With this Spell, the user can freely fight with opponents, who has a real weapon. Also, as such trait depends only on the user's mastery and power, at user's will, this scythe can cut through opponent's shadows in order to deal not immeadiatily, but more stronger and inner-like damage to them. ** Shadow Dragon's Black Whips (影竜の黒鞭, Eiryū no Kuromuchi): another Rogue's new spell. He gathers some shadows and mix them with his Eternano particles. After that, he creates one or two black-coloured whips from his shadows in order to deal very fast attacks for his enemy in rapid succession and from different angles. Such spell can be used not only in combat way, as Rogue easily can bind his opponent with the spell of this or help somebody to climb up or not fall from high by giving it as a rope. Combination Spells: * White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁, Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): this spell can be both a White Shadow Dragon Mode's Spell and a Combination spell between two Dragon Slayers of Light and Shadow. When used as a Double Element Mode's Spell, the user releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows from his hand, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them. When used as a combination, two users of Dragon Slayer Magic release a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows from their fingertips in different succession. It is a very powerful spell, in both Double Element Mode and Combination using. Rogue use this spell with his partner and White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe. Unison Raid: * Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang (聖影竜閃牙, Seieiryū Senga): Unison Raid-type magic spell. Both White (Light) and Shadow Dragon Slayers firstly create a sphere of their respective elements with from their hands. After such large amount of shadows and lights are released, they combine the elements, after what, a team releases a fusion of these spheres as a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target. It must to be a very powerful attack, being able to crush a mountain's base, and defeat very powerful opponents. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts are the most powerful spells. which Dragon Slayer can have. Often, such type of spells can bring great damage to the opponent, but if use incorrective or not having much force to use it, the user is also can witness this great damage. Usually, these spells are trump cards of Dragon Slayer. Drive Drive (ドライブ, Doraibu): a basic supportive spell of Shadow Dragon Slayers, which is available for all Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Drive is a type of Magic-amplification technique, which is common for the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers and used by its users to bring out the true power of their Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing their physical prowess to a degree, particularly their speed. Rogue's version of Drive is named as Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ, Shadō Doraibu) . When activated, the user cloaks their body in an aura of shadows, that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. With this, they are amplifying the powers of their Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, the eyes of the user become obscured, leaving only their blank irises shown. Often, such obscured eyes are seen in red colour. According to Sting Eucliffe, Shadow Drive, as his own White Drive, harnesses "the power that kills Dragons". And indeed, the use of this spell also improves the user's overall physical performance, including their strength, speed, and endurance. Aside from improved performances, the user gains the ability to morph in and out of shadows, allowing for swift, intangible movement and an erratic fighting style. This state either grants its user the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mages has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. Dragon Force Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the one of the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at his own will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue's body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an shadow aura, which is even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover his body; such patterns aren't similar to actual dragon scales of First Generation Dragon Slayers. Not only in appearance, but Rogue achieves even greater boost in his powers, as his speed becomes in several times higher, than in Shadow Drive. His shadows also become very strong due to Dragon Force influence. With that, Rogue created and trained several spells, that he was inspired by his partner's arsenal in Dragon Force state, and also uses his basic spells in enhanced version too. * Shadow Dragon's Dark Breath (影竜の暗呼吸, Eiryū no Ankokyū): an enhanced, more potent version of Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Roar. Rogue jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of shadows from his mouth, greatly damaging his target and surrounings. As stated by Sting, who faced it, such spell of Rogue is very similar to his own Holy Breath Spell and can maintain the same power of destruction. Thus, Sting's words are hinting, that Dark Breath Spell is capable of easily reducing something similar to the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process, not if being the same spell as Sting's. * Shadow Dragon's Dark Shot (影竜の暗射撃, Eiryū no Kura Shageki): an enhanced, more potent version of Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Scales Spell. Rogue releases shadows in a form, which resembles a ball of shadows, which is capable of dealing great damage and quickly discard opponent, as a single shot can create a small explosion upon impact. Eventually, Rogue finds its power and form similar to Sting's Holy Blast Spell. * Shadow Dragon's Dark Spear (影竜の暗槍, Eiryū no Ansou): a spell, in which Rogue creates a barrage of thin shadow beams from his own shadow or while hiding in the shadow of his target/opponent, which attacks the target on a high speed and almost with no chance to escape the attack. Trivia * Leanna is a member of Shinozaki Family. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Shinozaki Family Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Team Maki Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage